SCP-2786
Summary SCP-2786 is the designation for a metaphysical entity narrative-based bipedal humanoid of indeterminate age, sex and appearance. SCP-2786 will be idiosyncratically perceived by any being that interacts with it, varying in traits from interaction to interaction. SCP-2786 displays symptoms of narcissistic personality disorder and appears fantasy-prone, often having difficulty distinguishing between internal landscapes, narrative works and physical being. SCP-2786's nature was first brought to the attention of the Foundation when several forms of horror media were found to have been illegally altered in a means that did not coincide with standard editing equipment. Upon closer observation, all narratives altered in this manner involved substantially changing the plot to include SCP-2786, who is always perceived as a protagonist or deus ex machina character. SCP-2786's presence in the story ultimately disrupted the flow of events, leading to completely different (and often positive) endings. SCP-2786's actions within various media suggests it may have a mild form of precognition or anomalous intuition, often preventing characters from progressing the plot in a way that avoids danger entirely. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, Can bypass conventional durability via Data Manipulation Name: SCP-2786, The Archetype, The hero Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Metaphysical entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Handgun), Immortality (Type 9, Destroying SCP-2786's influence from a reality will only stop 2786 for a limited amount of time, until it manifests again), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, Destroying SCP-2786's influence from a reality will only stop 2786 for a limited amount of time, until it manifests again), Precognition (SCP-2786's actions within various media suggests it may have a mild form of precognition, often preventing characters from progressing the plot in a way that avoids danger entirely), Non-Corporeal (SCP-2786 is seemingly incorporeal, Destroying SCP-2786's influence from a reality will only stop 2786 for a limited amount of time, until it manifests again), Reality Warping and Causality Manipulation (SCP-2786 behaves and interacts with reality in a way that warps the flow of events to follow what appears to be standard narrative cohesion), Plot Manipulation (Upon closer observation, all narratives altered in this manner involved substantially changing the plot to include SCP-2786, who is always perceived as a protagonist or deus ex machina character. SCP-2786's presence in the story ultimately disrupted the flow of events, leading to completely different (and often positive) endings. Altered his own SCP file, changing his Special Containment Procedures, Object Class and Description, as well as swapping places with the Interviewer), Data Manipulation (Took control over Amnesia: The Dark Descent, making so the player was unable to control any game functions aside from pausing the game, and making themselves able to brute-forcing most puzzles and interacting with the environment in a way that is not possible for the player, They were also able to kill enemies who are usually impervious to all damage. Altered his own SCP file, changing his Special Containment Procedures, Object Class and Description, as well as swapping places with the Interviewer), Creation (Made a handgun appear ouy of nowhere), 4th Wall Awareness (If the player tries to pause a game infected by SCP-2786, SCP-2786 is seen loitering in the background and appearing impatient. Altered his SCP file to say "SCP-2786 does not physically exist and therefore no containment measures are necessary." and "SCP-2786 is a non-anomalous, fictitious character that exists solely for the purpose of endless torment by its spiteful gods.") Attack Potency: Street level (Killed a werewolf with a spoon in Cabin in the Woods, Able to brute-frocing his way through most puzzles in Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Said to have defeated eldritch horrors, Defeated a "guy lumbering out of the woods" in Camp Crystal Lake, and stated to have done it extremelly easily), Can bypass conventional durability via Data Manipulation (SCP-2786 is able to kill enemies who are usually impervious to all damage) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Street level (Said to have defeated eldritch horrors, Defeated a "guy lumbering out of the woods" in Camp Crystal Lake, and stated to have done it extremelly easily), Regeneration, Non-Corporeality and Immortality make SCP-2786 extremelly difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: None notable, but is capable of making objects appear out of nowhere Intelligence: Genius (SCP-2786 is said to have fought eldritch horrors in the past, and has been around for a long while; everytime evil rises, SCP-2786 is there to fell them off. Stated that the foundation should have simply let him handle the other SCPs, and is aware of "bigger forces at work". Has managed to escape continment and alter his own SCP file.) Weaknesses: Emotionally unstable, judgment has been shown to be negatively affected by its own ego. Can easily be contained if its existence is denied and it is made to believe it is a fictional character. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Hax Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Data Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Creation Users Category:4th Wall Awareness